Logic programming
Please contact Jonathan Bowen if you know of relevant online information not included here. Use the [news:comp.lang.prolog comp.lang.prolog] newsgroup for queries related to logic programming in general and Prolog in particular. ---- This document contains some pointers to information on Logic Programming available around the world on the World Wide Web. indicates new entries. indicates a (subjectively!) recommended link for especially good on-line information. If enough people email me, I will add a star to entries recommended by others. ---- General repositories * Logic Programming and Prolog including the ISO Prolog Standard and other resources. * Logic Programming Group and searchable papers related to logic programming by people at Department of Computing, Imperial College, London, UK. * Association of Logic Programming (ALP). * Bibliographies on Logic Programming. * CoLogNET, European Network of Excellence in Computational Logic. Previously Compulog Net. * Programming Language Research page including pointers to areas related to logic programming. * Collection of Tutorials on Prolog: http://www.dataminingtools.net/browsetutorials.php?tag=prolog * [http://clip.dia.fi.upm.es/~vocal/public_info/seminar_notes/node6.html Constraint Logic Programming (CLP): See also [news:comp.constraints comp.constraints] newsgroup. See book: [http://mitpress.mit.edu/book-home.tcl?isbn=0262133415 Programming with Constraints: An Introduction], Kim Marriott and Peter J. Stuckey The MIT Press, 1998. ISBN 0-262-13341-5. See author information including program examples and course material. * Inductive Logic Programming (ILP): ILPNET is the Inductive Logic Programming European Scientific Network. * Logic programming information at Dept. of Computing & Electrical Engineering, Heriot-Watt University, Edinburgh. * Evolving Algebras including papers relation to logic programming, WAM and Prolog. * Prolog and Logic Programming course at the University of Birmingham School of Computer Science. * Logic Programming information from ACM SIGART. * [http://machtig.kub.nl:2080/Infolab/Peter/SimplyLogical.html Simply Logical: Intelligent Reasoning by Example] by Peter Flach, John Wiley & Sons, 1994, covers theoretical and practical aspects of Prolog programming and information on AI. * Abstract Interpretation for Logic Programming Bibliography. * Logic Program Synthesis and Transformation EC Human Capital and Mobility programme. * Logical Frameworks home page. * Database Systems and Logic Programming. * Journal of Functional and Logic Programming, a new electronic journal from The MIT Press. * Journal of Logic and Computation, published by OUP. * Journal of Logic Programming, published by Elsevier. See contents * Prolog 1000, a database of real Prolog applications assembled in conjunction with the ALP and PVG. Email [mailto:cdsm@doc.ic.ac.uk cdsm@doc.ic.ac.uk] (Chris Moss) or [mailto:leon@cs.mu.oz.au leon@cs.mu.oz.au] (Leon Sterling). * Issues in Implementing Logic Languages. * Applied Logic Systems, Inc. (ALS) produce Prolog and CLP compilers. * Hybrid Systems Tool (HST), using GSF/CLP® constraint logic programming. * GUPU, an environment specialized for Prolog programming courses. * Intensive Prolog course from the Knowledge Media Institute Open University, UK. * Concurrent and Constraint Logic Programming, Department of Computer Science, University of Bristol, UK. * Pisa Logic Programming Group, Italy. * Natural Language Computing project, Linguistics Department, New York University, USA. Universal grammar in Prolog. * Machine Learning Group, Oxford University Computing Laboratory, UK. Mainly Inductive Logic Programming. See also Progol. * Beddoe Research Group, Department of Computer Science, Monash University, Australia. Interests includes CLP(R). * Logic Programming & Software Engineering Research Group, including the Extensions of Logic Programming (ELP) subgroup, Information Systems and Computing Department, The Politechnical University of Valencia (UPV), Spain. * Laboratory for Logic,Databases and Advanced Programming, Department of Computer Science, New Mexico State University in Las Cruces, USA. * Logic Programming Research Related Pages links from Slava Petukhin, Irkutsk State University, Russia. * Logic and Prolog 1999/2000 course, , UK. * "logic+programming" Logic programming puplications from Google Scholar. ---- Prolog Prolog is the most generally used logic programming language. [news:comp.lang.prolog comp.lang.prolog] (also via Google) provides a forum for discussion. See the associated information on [http://www.faqs.org/faqs/prolog/ Frequently Asked Questions]. The following may be of interest: * CMU Prolog Repository (large). * IC Prolog II on-line manual. * Prolog Management Group of major companies with an interest in Prolog. * CWRU ProSE Research Group (Prolog for Software Engineering). * Prolog Development Center, Copenhagen, Denmark. See Visual Prolog. * Prolog Programming: A First Course, an on-line book for a short Prolog course by Paul Brna. Sources for Prolog and other related logic programming systems including constraint and parallel Prolog system implementations are available. For multiple platforms: * BinProlog from BinNet Corp. See also Jinni (Java INference Engine and Networked Interactor). * B-Prolog Prolog / constraint logic programming (CLP) system. * Ciao is a general-purpose programming language, but the Ciao system offers a complete ISO-compliant Prolog. * GNU Prolog compiler, a free Prolog compiler with constraint solving over finite domains. See main web site * IF/Prolog system from IF Computer. For Unix, Windows 95/98, Windows NT. * IT ProLog from IT Masters. Several supported platforms (Unix and Windows NT). Was BIM ProLog. * LPA WIN-PROLOG, MacProlog32 and Prolog++ from Logic Programming Associates Ltd, UK. * MINERVA. Commercial ISO Prolog in Java, Japan. * PROLOG+CG. Integrates Prolog, Conceptual Graph, object-oriented programming and Java, from INSEA, Rabat, Morocco. (Windows, Unix, etc.) See also online course material (aimed especially at people from the humanities). * Quintus Prolog. For Unix and MS Windows. * SICStus Prolog is a commercial portable implementation for most Unix machines, Windows and Macintosh. Send requests for ordering information to [mailto:sicstus-request@sics.se sicstus-request@sics.se]. To join the mailing list, email [mailto:sicstus-users-request@sics.se sicstus-users-request@sics.se]. * SWI-Prolog. For Unix and MS Windows. (Second sourced.) Portable, copy-lefted. * YAP Prolog System (Yet Another Prolog). High-performance Prolog compiler for Linux/Solaris/Windows NT,95,98. Free use in academic environments. For Unix systems: * Modular SB-Prolog (= SB-Prolog version 3.1 plus modules). Interpreter for SPARC. Email: [mailto:mprolog@dcs.ed.ac.uk mprolog@dcs.ed.ac.uk] (Brian Paxton). * Aquarius Prolog 1.0, send message with body "get aquarius-info license" to [mailto:listserv@acal-server.usc.edu listserv@acal-server.usc.edu]. High performance, commercial functionality except debugging and modules. For SPARC, DECstation, MIPS, HP 9000 series, Sun 3. Copy-lefted. Send all questions, comments, and bug reports to [mailto:aquarius@acal-server.usc.edu aquarius@acal-server.usc.edu]. For PC: * Amzi! Prolog + Logic Server (former Cogent Prolog). Commercial implementation for embedding Prolog in other tools. Runs under Windows 3.x, 95, WFW, NT 3.5x, DOS, Extended-DOS. Allows embedding of Prolog components in C/C++, Visual Basic, Delphi, Access, PowerBuilder and many other tools. See Prolog information and demos and samples. Email [mailto:info@amzi.com info@amzi.com] for information. * ADA Prolog (fairly slow) and ESL Prolog (good, fast). (See contents for full list.) Email: [mailto:mcovingt@uga.cc.uga.edu mcovingt@uga.cc.uga.edu] (Michael Covington). * LPA WIN-Prolog is a commercial implementation available on Windows 3.1, Macintosh and MS-DOS. Email: [mailto:info@lpa.co.uk info@lpa.co.uk]. * Qu-Prolog. Support symbolic computation for mathematical notations and specification languages such as Z. * Strawberry Prolog freeware Prolog compiler for Windows 95/NT. (Unix and Macintosh versions planned.) * Trinc-Prolog. An object-oriented Prolog for Windows. On-line trial version available. * Visual Prolog from the Prolog Development Center available under DOS, Windows 3.1/95/98, NT, OS/2, SCO Unix, Linux. See also freeware version. For the Apple Macintosh: * Demo version of LPA MacProlog. (See contents for full list.) Email: [mailto:mcovingt@uga.cc.uga.edu mcovingt@uga.cc.uga.edu] (Michael Covington). * Open Prolog. (Second sourced.) Email: [mailto:brady@cs.tcd.ie brady@cs.tcd.ie] (Michael Brady). * UPMAIL Tricia Prolog. (Get the README file first.) Email: [mailto:tricia-request@csd.uu.se tricia-request@csd.uu.se]. * TPM (the Transparent Prolog Machine). Demo LPA MacProlog with the TPM debugger built on top. See also: * Hdrug, an environment to develop logic grammars, parsers, and generators for natural languages using SICStus Prolog and ProTcl. * JIPL: Java Interface for Prolog. Works with K-Prolog. * JIP (Java Internet Prolog), a cross-platform Prolog interpreter for JDK1.1. * jProlog, a Prolog to Java compiler. * K-Prolog users manual (in Japanese). * A large list of free/shareware Prolog implementations maintained at CMU. * Third party software and application links listed by SICS. Window system interfaces (mainly X-Windows) * PI, an interface between Prolog applications and the X Window System. * ProTcl, the Prolog interface to the Tcl/Tk toolkit. * ProWindows 3 is a commercial version of XPCE for Quintus Prolog. Email [mailto:sheywood@aiil.co.uk sheywood@aiil.co.uk]. * XPCE, an object-oriented X-window interface toolkit for symbolic programming languages (Prolog and Lisp). Email [mailto:xpce-request@swi.psy.uva.nl xpce-request@swi.psy.uva.nl] to join the mailing list. * XWIP, an X Windows interface for Prolog (second sourced). Other logic programming systems * &-Prolog, And-parallel Prolog. Source available. Contact [mailto:herme@fi.upm.es herme@fi.upm.es]. * ACE, And-Or-parallel Prolog. Contact [mailto:herme@fi.upm.es herme@fi.upm.es] and/or (!) [mailto:epontell@cs.nmsu.edu epontell@cs.nmsu.edu]. For papers/reports, contact [mailto:gupta@cs.nmsu.edu gupta@cs.nmsu.edu]. * Actor Prolog, an object-oriented Prolog (information in Russian). * ALF (Algebraic Logic Functional language), an integrated functional logic language based on narrowing/rewriting. Email: [mailto:michael@mpi-sb.mpg.de michael@mpi-sb.mpg.de] (Michael Hanus). * Andorra-I, an Or- and (deterministic) and-parallel Prolog. Source available. * Aurora, Or-parallel Prolog. Source available. * CLP(BNR) and CLP(RI) compilers from Applied Logic Systems, Inc. * clp(FD), a constraint logic programming language for Finite Domains from INRIA, France (see README file for installation details). * clp(FD,S), a generic language for semiring-based constraint solving. * CLP®, available by email request from Joxan Jaffar on [mailto:joxan@watson.ibm.com joxan@watson.ibm.com]. A Constraint Logic Programming language, for academic and research purposes only. * cu-Prolog, a constraint logic programming language from ICOT Free Software (Japan) for use under Unix. Second sourced at SICS (Sweden), GMD (Germany) and Univ. of Oregon (USA). Email [mailto:cup-request@icot.or.jp cup-request@icot.or.jp] to join the mailing list. * ECLiPSe Constraint Logic Programming System. * Elf constraint logic programming language based on the LF Logical Framework. * Fish, a logic programmer's shell available under the GNU general public licence. * Flang (Functional-Logic Programming Language), Russia. * Gödel logic programming language. * KLIC, a language system of the concurrent logic programming language KL1 (version 1.410) for Unix-based computers from ICOT Free Software (Japan). Second sourced at SICS (Sweden), GMD (Germany) and Univ. of Oregon (USA). * lambda Prolog, an extension to Prolog including higher-order programming, polymorphic types, modules, abstract datatypes, and direct support for lambda-terms. * LeanTaP, a small theorem prover written in SICStus Prolog. * Logtalk, an extension for Object-Oriented Programming in Prolog. * LIFE (Logic, Inheritance, Functions, and Equations), an experimental programming language. * MALI logic programming language, INRIA, France. Contact [mailto:prolog-mali-request@irisa.fr prolog-mali-request@irisa.fr] to join the mailing list. Mercury, a pure logic programming language designed for the development of efficient and robust real-world applications, based on strong types and modes. * Mixtus, an automatic partial evaluator for full Prolog. * MONA, a logic-based programming language and tool that translates programs (or formulas) to finite-state automata. * Muse, Or-parallel Prolog. Source available. Contact [mailto:roland@sics.se roland@sics.se]. * Oz System for constraint programming from the DFKI Programming Systems Lab, including a logic sublanguage. * Progol, an ILP system. * RELFUN extends Horn logic by higher-order syntax, first-class finite domains, and eager expressions of non-deterministic, non-ground functions, explicitly distinguished from structures. * SAMPLE AI language. * XSB, system with OLDT-resolution and HiLog capability. Compiler for Linux, Sun, Sparc, and NeXT. Email: [mailto:xsb-contact@cs.sunysb.edu xsb-contact@cs.sunysb.edu]. See also: * Free/shareware logic programming implementations maintained at CMU. * Functional Logic Programming: Languages and Systems. * Software Products from the Imperial College Logic Programming Group, UK. Includes April, IC-Prolog ]Parlog and Euclid. Meetings * Summary of [ftp://ftp.diku.dk/pub/diku/semantics/conf.deadlines conference paper submission deadlines in the area of programming language theory, including logic programming. * Logic-Related Conferences. * ASTAP (Advanced Software Technology Awareness Programme). * International Workshop on Nonmonotonic Reasoning (in connection with KR'98) NMRW'98 Logic Programming workshop, Trento, Italy, 30 May - 1 June 1998 . * INAP International Conference on Applications of Prolog. See INAP 2004. * PACT (Practical Application of Constraint Technology). PAP/PACT98, London, UK, 25-27 March 1998. See also other related conferences and resources. * PAP (Practical Applications of Prolog). PAP/PACT98, London, UK, 25-27 March 1998. * LOPSTR'97. See also LoPSTr'96, PLILP'95 (Programming Languages, Implementations, Logics and Programs) in parallel with LoPSTr'95 (Fifth International Workshop on Logic Program Synthesis and Transformation), previous PLILP meetings including PLILP'94 / ALP'94 joint conference (Programming Language Implementation and Logic Programming / Algebraic and Logic Programming). Books * Logic programming books and Prolog programming books listed by Amazon.com USA site. * Logic programming books and Prolog programming books listed by Amazon.co.uk UK site. * "logic+programming" Logic programming books from Google Print. * Programming Logic Programming books from The MIT Press, including Logic Programming: The 1999 International Conference, by Danny De Schreye (ed.). * Logic, Programming and Prolog, 2nd edition, by Ulf Nilsson and Jan Maluszynski. Full text online! * Logic programming books available online from FreeTechBooks.com. Related information * Artificial Intelligence * Formal methods * Functional programming * Functional logic programming * Programming language research * Logic-based programming languages including Prolog from Google Web Directory. * Prolog links from DMOZ Open Directory project. * Logic programming and Prolog links from Yahoo. Search for logic programming and Prolog from Google. ---- Last updated by Jonathan Bowen, 16 March 2009. Further information for possible inclusion is welcome. Category:Logic programming Category:Virtual Library